Happy Death Day 2U (2019) KILL COUNT
|current_status: = Active|restrictions: = None |uploaded: = June 23, 2019|golden_chainsaw: = Tree Chipped Tree |dull_machete: = John Tombs When He Got Shot By Tree Again |profanity = Yes}} Overview College student Ryan wakes up in his car on Tuesday, September 19. Returning to his dorm room, he walks in on his roommate Carter and Carter's girlfriend Tree. He resumes work on an experimental quantum reactor (which they call SISSY) with fellow students Samar and Dre. After Bronson, the school dean, shuts down the project for triggering several power outages, Ryan follows a series of picture sent to him and is murdered by someone dressed as Babyface, and wakes up again on Tuesday the 19th. After encountering several events he had already experienced that day, he explains the situation to Carter and Tree much to their confusion as both Lori and John Tombs are dead. Tree explains her experience reliving Monday the 18th, and she and Carter agree to help Ryan. They go back to the lab but the killer is not there, Ryan explains SISSY to Tree and Carter and he learns that the reactor was responsible for creating the loop. Fearing that he'll be sharing the same fate as Tree, Carter decides they should hide in plain sight at a Basketball game. The new Babyface tracks Ryan down, but Tree knocks him out and unmasks him to reveal another Ryan. The second Ryan claims that he's from another dimension and stumbled into theirs trying to close the previous loop and warns that the original must die for the loop to close. Terrified, Ryan activates SISSY, and as Dre, Samar and Dean Bronson walk in, it releases a powerful energy pulse that knocks everyone unconscious. Tree wakes up in Carter's room on Monday the 18th, and relives her original time loop, with certain differences: Lori is friends with Carter and does not make Tree a cupcake, and Carter is now dating Danielle who is much friendlier than before. Ryan theorizes that SISSY caused Tree to drift into another dimension, but when Tree learns her mother is still alive in this dimension, she decides to stay. That night, Tree goes to the hospital to intercept serial killer John Tombs before he escapes, but is confronted by a police officer who attempts to arrests her for brandishing an axe. Babyface kills the officer and when Tree says she knows the killer is Lori, she appears behind her and pulls her into an elevator to save her, revealing that Lori is not the killer. She tells her that Babyface cannot be Tombs because she just took him in for surgery. As they make their way out, babyface stabs and kills Lori, then chases Tree to the roof, where she accidentally falls to her death. She wakes at the beginning of her loop, and demands that Ryan and his team help her escape it, requiring they test dozens of algorithms. At Carter's suggestion, Tree serves as the group's recorder, killing herself at the end of each day so they can start again. These deaths include electrocuting herself, drinking drain cleaner, skydiving without equipment, and even throwing herself into a wood chipper. Waking up from a loop in which she throws herself from a bell tower, her injuries catch up with her and she faints. Waking up in the hospital, she is greeted by Carter and Dr. Gregory Butler, who was having an affair with Tree before, but now he doesn't recognize her at all. Tree remembers that Lori was having an affair with Dr. Butler so he warns him about her death and sends him to go save her. Tree steals a gun to go after Tombs, only to find Lori already dead. Babyface attacks and Tree shoots him dead. However, a second Babyface appears, forcing Tree to kill herself and Babyface by igniting a set of gas tanks. Tree relays the information she's learned through out her time loop to the group and they finally discover the correct algorithm to close the loops for good, unfortunately SISSY shuts down after Samar accidentally downloads a virus from his email causing a 7-hour delay. Faced with a choice of which reality she wants to be in when both time loops close, Tree decides to remain in the current dimension as she does not want to lose her mother again, even at the expense of her relationship with Carter. Carter urges Tree to consider the consequences of living a life that is not truly hers, and states that her experience with grief helped shape the person she is now. Regardless Tree decides to spend the night with her parents at a hotel to avoid Babyface, on the way however Tree begins to realize her mistake of living in this dimension as her mother recalls birthday memories to Tree that she does not remember and tells her that she would always remain with her father if she had another chance at life. That evening, the news reports that Carter was murdered along with Lori and the Officer at the hospital, so she calls Ryan and begs him not to close the loop, but he doesn't answer. Tree kills herself so she can save Carter and Lori, by driving at full speed towards the University's power plant just before the loops close. The loop restarts, and Tree decides to return to her own dimension. She advises Lori to end her affair with Dr. Butler, discovers that Danielle is cheating on Carter, and has a final conversation with her mother. As the group starts up SISSY Bronson unplugs and confiscates it before the group can activate it. Believing she is too weak to survive another loop, Tree insists they retrieve the device. The group enlists Danielle to distract Bronson while they recover SISSY. As Ryan readies the device, Tree goes to the hospital to rescue Lori from Tombs, but is trapped by the second Babyface – revealed to be Dr. Butler. Tree deduces everything she learned during the time loops, that Dr. Butler's wife Stephanie found out about his affair with Lori and in order to bury the evidence of the affair, he drugged John Tombs and equipped him with a knife and Babyface mask so that when he woke up he would stab Lori to death, taking the blame for the murder. Dr. Butler however reveals that Stephanie was in on the scheme as well, wanting to save their marriage, she appears and shoots Lori and they disarm Tree together. Stephanie the gives Gregory a gun to finish them off, but he betrays and shoots her as well stating that he is finished with her. Carter shows up to distract Butler and Tree runs away as he goes after her. After leading him into an MRI room, Tree outsmarts Butler by activating the MRI magnet pinning him to it with a wheelchair and killing him by releasing a screwdriver into his abdomen. As the group activates SISSY again, Bronson discovers the ruse and storms into the lab to disable the machine. Lori survives and she and Stephanie are taken away by the hospital staff, Tree apologizes to Lori and tells her that she wishes thing could've turned out better for them. As Samar and Dre fend off Bronson and two security guards, Tree and Carter kiss as SISSY activates, sending Tree back to her original dimension on Tuesday the 19th. Tree wakes up on the floor of the science lab in the same area she was before the loop, with everything the same as before except the second Ryan is now gone, Tree asks Carter who Danielle is and he has no recollection of her much to her delight. In a mid-credits scene, Tree, Carter, Ryan, Samar and Dre are forced to do community service to pay for the damages to the science lab. They are approached by two men from DARPA who escort them to their laboratory, where SISSY has been moved for further experimentation. They state that they need someone to serve as a test subject to figure out how it works, to which Tree says she knows the perfect candidate. In her bedroom, Danielle wakes up screaming in horror, revealing that she is now in a time loop of her own. Deaths Counted Deaths *Ryan - Stabbed in chest w/ knife. *Police Officer - Stabbed at least 2x in chest. *Lori - Stabbed in gut w/ knife. *Tree (1st Time) - Fell to death from hospital roof. *Tree (2nd Time) - Electrocuted via blow dryer in bath tub. *Tree (3rd Time) - Ingested drain cleaning chemicals. *Tree (4th Time) - Fell onto concrete from plane. *Tree (5th Time) - Dove headfirst into tree chipper. *Tree (6th Time) - Fell from top of bell tower. *Lori (2nd Time) - Found stabbed in chest. *John Tombs - Shot twice by Tree. *Tree (7th Time) - Blown up in explosion. *Babyface - Blown up in explosion. *Lori (3rd Time) - Reported as killed in hospital. *Carter - Reported as killed in hospital. *Police Officer (2nd Time) - Reported as killed in hospital. *Tree (8th Time) - Killed in highspeed car accident. *John Tombs (2nd Time) - Shot twice by Tree. *Stephanie Butler - Shot in chest by Gregory. *Gregory Butler - Screwdriver impaled in chest via MRI machine. Trivia * This is the first Kill Count for a film released in 2019. Category:Kill Counts Category:2019